Information technology has advanced tremendously in recent years. Storage capacity has increased exponentially, broadband internet access is more accessible than ever, digital cameras and camcorders are producing increasingly higher quality pictures and videos, and the smartphone is replacing the PC in many aspects. With such advances, users are now able to obtain a vast amount of data from almost anywhere, and retain that data.
Unfortunately, this vast amount of data puts a strain on many applications. Applications now need to sift through large storage devices and data systems in order to find relevant information—a process that is becoming more resource intensive and time consuming.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for processing information.